scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley
TheBeckster1000's tenth spoof of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Cast *Thomas O'Malley (from The Aristocats) as Winnie the Pooh *Oliver (from Oliver & Company) as Piglet *Tiger (from An American Tail) as Tigger *Lucky Jack (from Home on the Range) as Rabbit *Mufasa (from The Lion King) as Eeyore *Archimedes (from The Sword in the Stone) as the Owl *Duchess (from The Aristocats) as Kanga *Figaro (from Pinocchio) as Roo *Dr. Dawson (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Gopher *John Darling (from Peter Pan) as Christopher Robin *Roach Coach's Cockroach Minions (from The Powerpuff Girls) as The Bees *and more Movie Used *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) Footage Disney *The Aristocats (1970) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Home on the Range (2004) *The Lion King (1994) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Pinocchio (1940) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) An American Tail *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of The Night Monster (1999) The Powerpuff Girls *Insect Inside Gallery Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Winnie the Pooh Oliver..jpg|Oliver as Piglet Tiger in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Tiger as Tigger Lucky Jack-0.jpg|Lucky Jack as Rabbit Mufasa.jpg|Mufasa as Eeyore Archimedes the Owl.jpg|Archimedes as Owl 10964c4a8daeaa500092fa81955dc526--duchess-aristocats-the-aristocats.jpg|Duchess as Kanga Figaro-Pinocchio.png|Figaro as Roo Dr. David Q. Dawson.jpg|Dr. Dawson as Gopher John Darling.jpg|John Darling as Christopher Robin Roach_Coach.png|Roach Coach's Cockroach Minions as The Bees (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:TheBeckster1000 Category:Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies